1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output device for operating electronic equipment and inputting information via electric signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 shows an example of a portable audio unit including a conventional remote controller (input/output device). A portable audio unit 1231 shown in this drawing has a disc-shaped operating portion 1232 for switching operation by crosswise seesaw motion, with which, for example, the playback/stop, skip, and back skip (reverse) of a sound disc can be performed.
A remote controller R2 of the portable audio unit 1231 includes an operating portion S2 for operating the portable audio unit 1231, a coated wire 1235 for an audio signal connected to a case 1233 having the operating portion S2, a pair of earphones 1236 connected to the end of the coated wire 1235, and a cord coated wire 1238 attached to the case 1233 and having a plug 1237 at one end. The coated wire 1238 is an integration of a coated wire for drawing an audio signal and a coated wire (not shown) for drawing a signal from the operating portion S2.
The operating portion S2 includes a box-shaped case 1233 made of synthetic resin molding and an operating portion 1234 exposed from the case 1233, with which switching operation is performed by crosswise seesaw motion, as with the operating portion 1232. The operating portion 1234 allows the same operation as that of the operating portion 1232 provided to the casing of the portable audio unit 1231.
The remote controller R2 can be attached and detached to/from the portable audio unit 1231 by inserting or drawing the plug 1237 into/from the jack of the portable audio unit 1231. The portable audio unit 1231 is generally used such that the earphones 1236 are inserted into ears with the portable audio unit 1231 in a pocket of clothing or in a bag. Playback/stop operation etc. can be performed with the operating portion S2 of the remote controller R2.
The applicant proposes a remote controller including an operating member provided at a cord-like pliable external member as one applicable to a portable audio unit. (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-258078.
Remote controllers mounted not only to portable audio units but cellular phones and portable information devices have recently been made compact. However, the remote controller R2 with the structure shown in FIG. 15 is reduced in size, also the operating portion S2 will inevitably become compact, decreasing the width and stroke of the seesawing operating portion 1234 to produce the problem of reducing operation efficiency. Some of the operating portion S2 has multiple button switches in place of the operating portion 1234, in which case reducing the size of the operating portion will significantly reduce operation efficiency. Furthermore, reducing the size of the operating portion inevitably requires correct finger operation. However, when it is dark in the surroundings, it is difficult to select a specified one from the button switches arranged in a concentrated manner and it is also sometimes difficult to see which button is pushed by viewing a display etc.